worry
by shintarou
Summary: Dai-chan... jantungmu berisik sekali. {aomine/momoi}


**worry**

**kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi**

**story is mine**

**Warn; typo, ooc, absurd tu demexxx, maksud hati ingin ngelanjutin kisah kasih aomomo di eps 27 (season dua pokokna mah hehehehe) yang kepotong di bagian ganguro yeah alhasil gini hiks**

**catatan gj; Tuhan mengapa aomomo unyu banget _sadarkan mine Tuhan momoi kekasihnya_ #nada giring nidji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:O:**

"Oi, Satsuki!" Aomine menambah tenaga pada kedua tungkainya, mempercepat langkah, "Satsuki!"

Aomine mengelap dahinya dengan lengan yang terbalut jaket. Kaus putihnya melekat di punggungnya yang lengket. Kecemasan yang menyumbat akalnya, tiba-tiba hilang sewaktu matanya menangkap Momoi yang balik menatapnya.

Hujan tumpah begitu lebat, tak menyurutkan niat Aomine untuk mencari Momoi. Aomine meneriakkan nama Momoi di areal sekolah, berkali-kali menekan tombol panggilan—sayangnya tak diangkat, bahkan sampai langit berhenti menangis, Aomine terus berjalan ke taman bermain, dan perkiraan tempat dimana Momoi akan singgahi.

"Dai-chan..." bibir Momoi melepas suara, terkesiap, segera mundur beberapa langkah untuk lari dari pandangan Aomine.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" suara bariton menyentak Momoi kasar, kentara sekali napasnya tak beraturan, "Sudah malam, kamu hujan-hujanan!"

Aomine menyambar lengan Momoi buru-buru, menyemburkan semua kekhawatiran dalam satu rentetan kalimat,

"Tadi kamu bareng Tetsu 'kan? Kausmu lembap, kamu nanti sakit, Satsuki!"

"Iya, Aomine-san! Tadi aku diantar pulang Tetsu-kun!" Momoi balik menghardik. "Aku tadi pinjem kaus dari manajernya!"

Apa-apaan, baru saja mereka bertemu, Aomine kasar lagi seperti ini. Momoi menggigit bibir, menahan isakan yang siap lepas kapanpun juga.

Aomine menautkan alis. Sejak kapan Momoi memanggilnya... dengan akhiran seformal itu?

Momoi menarik lengannya, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Aomine sebisa mungkin. Deru mobil menjadi pengisi dengung di telinga Aomine. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Aomine memutuskan untuk segera mengantar Momoi pulang.

Momoi pikir dia siapa bisa mengalahkan Aomine?

Baru belasan langkah, Momoi sudah terengah-engah. Sedangkan di belakang, dalam hitungan detik, ada Aomine bersiul santai. Niatnya Momoi, Aomine bisa tertinggal di jalanan dan dia pulang ke rumah sendirian. Gadis itu hanya bisa memandang Aomine kesal.

Aomine terkekeh, "Oi, mau kemana?" tangannya yang lebar menggamit tangan Momoi, "Pulang,"

"Lepaskan!" Momoi menghentakkan lengannya kasar, "Aku bisa sendiri!"

Aomine cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Momoi. Pemuda itu menghela napas pendek dan menjauhkan tangannya dari Momoi.

Aomine menurunkan risleting jaketnya dan melepasnya. Sebelum Momoi sadar apa yang terjadi, Aomine memasukkan kedua lengan Momoi ke dalam jaket, memasangkannya di tubuh gadis itu dan menaikkan risletingnya hingga ke leher.

Jaket Aomine menelan tubuh Momoi, dan entah mengapa, mendadak Aomine tertawa kecil. Meski angin malam dinginnya sampai ke tulang, Aomine tak keberatan sampai di rumah dengan kaus putih dan celana katun hitam.

"Ayo pulang!" Aomine mendesah lega, Momoi baik-baik saja. Aomine kelihatan lega, mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Dasar,"

"Kenapa dilepas?!"

Momoi cemberut; menurunkan risleting jaket dan melemparnya ke arah Aomine. Tidak tahukah Momoi, betapa Aomine sangat peduli terhadap keselamatan perempuan manis dan seksi seperti Momoi di malam hari?

"Ganguro!" Momoi buru-buru mengangsurkan jaket Aomine, "Ukh, aku nggak butuh jaketmu!"

Aomine berhenti, memutar haluan dan jalan cepat-cepat ke arah Momoi. Laki-laki tinggi itu menarik tangan Momoi, memperbaiki risleting jaketnya, dan menarik lengan Momoi dengan erat. Dia kehilangan minat untuk berdebat dengan Momoi sekarang.

"Pakai!" Aomine memelototi Momoi, memaksa, "Cepatlah, Satsuki!"

Momoi terisak. Aomine menakutkan ketika alisnya bertautan.

Aomine memang tak pandai dalam urusan menenangkan perempuan, tapi karena ini Satsuki, dia tahu caranya untuk menghentikan tangisan gadis ini.

"Besok..." Aomine melirik Momoi, mereka menyusuri jalanan yang terang oleh lampu-lampu cantik dari berbagai toko, Momoi mengusap-usap ujung matanya yang sembap,

"Kita jalan ke toko makanan yang kau bicarakan kemarin, oke? Aku akan mentraktirmu, jadi, sekarang berhenti menangis," Aomine berbaik hati menghapus airmata Momoi dengan punggung tangannya.

Momoi mengangguk-angguk.

"Berdua?" mata Momoi mencari kepastian. Apa hanya sekedar harapan kosong, Momoi tak perlu. Aomine bergumam sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Momoi.

Momoi menangis lagi.

Aomine berdecak. "Oi... oi Satsuki..."

"Jangan ada ganguro lagi di hadapanku!" Momoi menirukan nada Aomine ketika tak sengaja menyentaknya, menyindir Aomine di perjalanan pulang, memerhatikan berpasang-pasang kekasih yang bertebaran,

"Satsuki..." Aomine memasukkan tangan ke dalam sakunya, menyesal. Dia masih tak sadar Momoi bercanda,

"Kamu ga usah nyusul aku. Kamu benci 'kan kalau aku peduli padamu? Gausah nyusul segala!" Momoi semakin terpacu mengolok-olok Aomine,

"Satsuki..." Aomine mengibarkan bendera putih. Dia paham, dan tersudut. "Aku khawatir padamu,"

Sesingkat kalimat itu, Momoi tersipu namun tak mau kalah dan dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sial sekali, Aomine romantis dengan cara yang tidak romantis.

"Aku memang bukan pengasuhmu, tapi aku hanya ingin kamu baik-baik saja tapi kamu nggak ngerti!"

"Satsuki..." Aomine mengembuskan napas, "Maaf,"

Aomine serius dengan tatapan matanya yang lurus, menembus sampai ke dasar hati Momoi yang paling dalam.

"Terus kenapa nyusul a—"

Aomine tak tahan lagi.

Aomine menekan kepala Momoi ke dalam pelukannya, hingga Momoi berbenturan melawan dada bidang berlapis kain, mengusap-usap punggung Momoi, dekapannya memerangkap si gadis,

"Satsuki, berisik,"

Momoi bungkam, membiarkan lengan Aomine yang kokoh melingkari leher dan pinggangnya, pelukan semakin terasa erat, Momoi membalas dan meremas punggung Aomine, harum Aomine yang memberi rasa aman, dan Momoi terkejut ketika mendengar detak-detak yang menari di telinganya,

Momoi tersenyum riang, bola matanya terlihat terang di mata Aomine,

"Dai-chan, jantungmu... berisik sekali,"

Sial.

Berdentum-dentum, keras, dan tak beraturan, seperti itu bunyi jantung Aomine tiap kali Momoi ada di dekatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**einde.**


End file.
